This invention relates to a bayonet coupling connector. It relates particularly to a connector which is capable of being separated into two parts with one of the parts carrying a coupling nut, the two parts being capable of being placed in contact with one another and then locked together by a partial rotation of the coupling nut.
Types of bayonet coupling connector can be used in many different applications such as fluid supply lines and electrical connectors. After placing the two halves of the connector together the locking action is effected by rotating the coupling nut through about 120.degree. to effect a bayonet connection between the two connector parts. It is sometimes necessary to have a reliable indication that the two parts have been correctly mated because the manual action of locking the connection does not always produce a positive change in the feel of the movement applied to the coupling nut. In the case where the coupling needs to be secured by a rotation of the coupling nut with a gloved hand there is a risk that the resulting loss in sensitivity will lead to an assumption that the connector has been locked correctly when in fact an error has been made. Adverse conditions, such as noise or lack of space may also cause errors in the locking of the connector.
The present invention was devised to provide a coupling connector which is capable of giving an indication in a positive manner when the coupling nut has been correctly locked.